La persona correcta
by Isa4everSMacked
Summary: El cuerpo de Marina Garito es encontrado en su departamento. Todo señala a un evidente suicidio, pero Stella está convencida de lo contrario y hará todo lo posible para demostrarlo. A lo largo del caso, Mac y Stella descubren sentimientos que antes no estaban. ¿Quién será la persona correcta? Pequeños cambios al 6x18. Realizado junto con @lemonpie girl, en otra plataforma.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eran las 6 am de un soleado viernes cuando Mac llegó al laboratorio. Iba de camino a dejar sus cosas en su oficina cuando pasó por la oficina de Stella y notó una tenue luz prendida. Al entrar vio a Stella dormida en el sillón rodeada de papeles y fotografías de una evidente escena de crimen. No le sorprendió verla así en lo absoluto, ya que es consciente del trabajo duro que realiza constantemente y sabe que no se irá a casa hasta no resolver el caso. En ese sentido eran muy parecidos. Ambos necios.

Caminó sigilosamente para evitar despertarla y se acercó a ella para intentar quitarle los papeles de encima y ordenar un poco el caos que había. Cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz, Stella despierta de golpe, agitada, de su pesadilla, dando un pequeño susto a Mac, quien, enseguida reaccionó e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Stella, tranquila, respira, sólo fue una pesadilla- viendo cómo Stella recobraba el aire y normalizaba su respiración, continúo- dime qué pasó, deberías estar en casa.

-Lo sé Mac, pero anoche antes de irme recibí una llamada de Sid- se percibe cierta angustia en su voz- encontraron muerta a una mujer en su departamento, era Marina Garito.

-¿Marina Garito?

-Sí, era una joven que me buscó hace un par de años por la desaparición de su hermano menor, Luke Garito. Llevaba doce años desaparecido entonces…

A Mac aún le faltaba información para comprender por qué el caso era tan importante para ella, así que le dedicó una de sus miradas inquisitivas y ella continúo su explicación.

-Yo cargué el ADN de Luke en la base de datos, y le di mi tarjeta para mantenernos en contacto y darle cualquier información sobre su hermano. Pero se lo ha buscado por todos lados y no conseguimos nada. Ella me llamaba cada lunes y me preguntaba por el caso, me decía que tenía pistas, que estaba haciendo conexiones que antes había pasado por alto. Estaba determinada a encontrarlo, jamás dejó de buscarlo. El lunes me dejó un mensaje diciendo que había descubierto algo, que tenía una pista… y yo estaba muy ocupada para contestarle- finalizó con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía culpable, Marina había acudido a ella para pedir ayuda y ella no había hecho más que contestar sus llamadas.

En ese momento, Mac la abrazó fuertemente. Comprendía completamente cómo se estaba sintiendo, no era algo que no haya vivido él también en algún momento, sentirse responsable, cómo si no hubieras dado todo de ti, o al menos, lo suficiente. Cuando se separaron, ella buscó un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, que ya eran inevitables, y él comenzó a hablar.

-Stella, no puedes responsabilizarte por esto, hiciste tu trabajo, lo buscaste y no lo encontraste, las carpetas con casos nuevos se siguen acumulando, y tu sigues trabajando. Tenemos la cabeza en el aquí y ahora, trabajamos duro en cada caso, horas leyendo expedientes, buscando testigos, trabajando en el laboratorio. No podías hacer más.- Se sentía raro decir esas cosas, puesto que la mayoría de las veces, ella se las decía a él.

Poco a poco Stella comenzaba a tranquilizarse, y las lágrimas comenzaban a cesar. Sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo Mac era verdad, pero aún así se sentía en deuda con Marina.

-Gracias Mac, en serio.- Lo miró a los ojos realmente agradecida, estaba segura que si él no hubiera estado ahí, se habría ahogado en un mar de lágrimas, puesto que las personas fuertes también lloran.

En ese momento, recibió una llamada de Sid, los resultados de la autopsia estaban listos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de autopsias. Al llegar allí, vieron el cuerpo de Marina en la mesa y Sid comenzó a comunicarles sus deducciones.

-Marina Garito se suicidó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Stella sin comprender.

-Si, miren, herida de bala en el abdomen, y residuos de pólvora en la mano derecha. Marina era diestra, así que es lógico encontrar rastros en esa mano.

Stella estaba atónita, no comprendía por qué alguien tan determinada y con una misión que cumplir se suicidaría.

-¿No hay rastros de pelea, o hematomas que sugieran una?- preguntó Mac para, realmente, descartar el homicidio.

-No, ninguna.

-¿El forense de la escena concluyó que fue un suicidio?

-Si, y mi análisis lo confirma.

-Lo siento Sid, pero es imposible que Marina se haya quitado su propia vida.- exclamó Stella.

-Lo lamento Stella, pero no hay señales de que haya sido homicidio, o de que alguien la haya atacado. Además encontraron una nota.- explicó Sid.

-Vamos Sid, sabes que cuando se sentencia suicidio, los protocolos de investigación son muy diferentes de cuando se investiga un asesinato, y no se realizan con el mismo énfasis.- Dijo Stella alterada, enojada, alzando la voz.

-Bueno, ya…- dijo Mac, pero Stella no lo dejó terminar.

-No, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que Marina Garito no se quitó su propia vida. Fue homicidio.- Sentenció furiosa, y salió de la sala de autopsia dejando a Mac y a Sid solos.

-Perdónala, no ha tenido una buena noche, está cansada.- Anunció Mac.

-Si, me imagino, yo también estoy decepcionado, estaba enterado del caso, y de lo que había pasado con su hermano, me apena no haber hecho más por ellos.- dijo Sid.

Sin más que decir, Mac se retiró del lugar, y Sid decidió volver a hacer su análisis sobre el cuerpo de Marina, dado que Stella realmente parecía muy segura en lo que estaba diciendo.

Llegando a su oficina se encontró con Stella, estaba muy alterada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Stella comenzó a hablarle.

-No puede ser Mac, ella no se suicidaría, aún no había encontrado a su hermano.

-Nada sugiere que haya pasado otra cosa. Quizás abandonó su búsqueda.

-No, estaba siguiendo una pista, y si hubiera descubierto algo o lo hubiera encontrado, me lo hubiera dicho.

-Stella, no hay evidencia de que fuera homicidio.- Insistió Mac.

-No puedo entenderlo, y no sé lo que pasó, pero estoy segura de que no fue suicidio.- Dijo Stella con determinación y salió de allí. Estaba completamente segura de que Marina no se había suicidado, ahora debía probarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La reacción no hacía más que dejarle en claro que Stella pondría toda su determinación, impulsividad y terquedad en demostrar que ella tenía razón y que lo lograría sin importar el costo. Mac había aprendido de mala gana hace un año que Stella no dejaría nunca un caso donde estaba involucrada sentimentalmente, y una vez basta para no repetir la misma historia, y aunque tenía que ser sincero y reconocer que casi todo su ser estaba convencido de que Marina se había suicidado, también estaba decidido a ayudar a Stella a conseguir la verdad, aunque aún no supiera cómo. Fue justo en ese instante cuando recibió el llamado de Aubrey, la mujer que había conocido hace unos días, preguntándole si podía ir al laboratorio, dado que tenía que hablar con él.

Se dirigía de vuelta a su oficina, cuando vio a Aubrey hablando con Adam.

\- Hola, Aubrey.

\- Hola.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Adam, y se fue de allí velozmente.

-Tu llamada fue una sorpresa, vamos a mi oficina.

-Tengo que admitir que fue un poco egoísta de mi parte. Tenía muchas ganas de ver el laboratorio. Así que pensé en matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y traerte esto personalmente- dijo, extendiendo una bolsa de papel madera.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Anoche mientras estaba de guardia, ingresó una mujer a urgencias, Marina Garito, pensé que necesitarían su ropa para el caso. Por lo general, alguien viene a buscarla, pero en este caso nadie se presentó.

\- Su muerte ha sido determinada como un suicidio. La investigación ha sido cerrada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Parece que tienes otra opinión, doctora- dijo Mac, incitando a Aubrey a contarle lo que pensaba.

-Uh no- dijo, ya que lo último que quería era pasar por entrometida.

-¿Entonces?

-Mac- llamo Stella entrando a la oficina. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que Mac no estaba solo- Lo siento, si interrumpí algo puedo venir luego.

-No, Stella. Ella es la Doctora Aubrey Hunter, está aquí por Marina Garito.

-¿Por Marina?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Uh, bueno sí, permítanme mencionar el espasmo cadavérico.

-Rigidez instantánea.

-Si, ¿qué tiene que ver con Marina?

-Bueno, veran… acabo de regresar de Afganistán. Estaba trabajando como médico de la Fuerza Aérea.

-¿Enserio?- Mac dijo sorprendido.

-Si… cuando serví allí, ocasionalmente notaba la mano de un soldado apretada sin nada dentro.

-El rigor marca la última actividad de la víctima y generalmente se asocia con una muerte violenta. Los soldados se quedan así porque intentan sujetar sus armas.

-Si.

-Bien, ¿y eso cómo se asocia con Marina?- preguntó Stella con demasiada inquietud.

-Anoche, noté que la mano izquierda de Marina Garito estaba fuertemente apretada de la misma manera.

-¿Estás segura de que era su mano izquierda?

-Si.

-Mac, es la primera señal de que Marina pudo haber luchado o resistido. Y la razón por la que Sid no lo vio es porque cuando recibió el cuerpo, el rigor ya había desaparecido.- mencionó Stella con entusiasmo.

-Lo sé Stella, pero no descarta el suicidio. Los restos de pólvora aún colocan el arma en la mano derecha de Marina.

-Pero nos da motivos para investigar.

-Así es.

-El espasmo cadavérico captura su último intento de aferrarse a algo para salvarse. Y estoy segura que eso fue lo que sucedió con Marina, la pregunta es qué. Gracias Doctora.- dijo realmente agradecida, ya que esto le permitiría investigar el ahora "posible suicidio" de Marina.

Stella se dirigía fuera de la oficina para ir a investigar cuando Mac le advirtió que llevará a Flack consigo.

Finalmente, Stella y Flack habían ido al departamento de Marina a analizar la escena. Stella buscaba una mínima prueba que le permitiera demostrar que Marina había sido asesinada, pero cada detalle observado, cada punto visto, hacía que la evidencia apoyará, cada vez más, la teoría del suicidio que la del asesinato, aunque ella no quisiera que fuese así, la balanza se inclinaba hacia ese lado, y el tiempo se agotaba.

-No veo nada que indique que luchó contra su atacante más que toda esta comida en el piso. No veo sangre, no veo cerraduras forzadas o las ventanas rotas.- anunció Flack.

-¿En serio toda esta comida en el suelo no te sugiere una pelea?

-Stell, ambos sabemos que la mayoría de los intentos de suicidio fracasan porque las víctimas se arrepienten después de hacerlos, quizás ese fue el caso de Marina, se disparó y luego se arrepintió, así que se arrastró tirando todo a su paso para alcanzar su celular.- dijo de manera razonable.

-O… el atacante le disparó y ella se arrastró para alcanzar su celular.- dijo, también de manera razonable.

-¿Y cómo explicas que la cerradura no haya sido forzada ni el pasador haya sido roto?- preguntó Flack, queriendo reafirmar su teoría.

-Quizás era conocido.- Él la miró con incredulidad, por lo tanto Stella continúo- Vamos, una hamburguesa con papas no es la última cena.

-¿Estás bromeando? Son las mejores que hay, son del Shake Shack- dijo sonriendo, y para tratar de calmarla.

-Lo sé- dijo un tanto rendida- hay más evidencia de homicidio que de suicidio, pero creo que el objeto que Marina sujetaba momentos antes de morir significa algo... ¿Crees que estoy insistiendo demasiado?

-Todos tenemos una Marina Garito, Stella. John Brennan llama a la estación una vez al mes, y siempre cuenta la misma historia de cómo su esposa fue asesinada, y el hombre que la mató aún sigue libre por ahí. Y te rompe el corazón porque no tienes ninguna respuesta para él ¿Pero qué puedes hacer? Todos esos lunes cuando recibías esas llamadas, después de colgar, ¿qué hacías?- preguntó Flack a una Stella notablemente angustiada con un nudo en la garganta formándose otra vez. Él continúo- Te quedabas congelada, no podías hacer mucho más, porque estás persiguiendo a los malos que están ahí afuera ahora mismo, y la evidencia de los viejos casos se enfría, los testigos no recuerdan ni la mitad de lo que solían recordar.

-Es cierto, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que podría haber hecho más por ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano.

-Contestabas el teléfono cada lunes, eso ya es mucho Stell.

\- Okay, solo... registremos todo antes de irnos, ¿si?

El resto de los acontecimientos sucedieron de forma repentina. De un departamento que parecía totalmente vacío y sin indicios de nada, salió abruptamente del armario un hombre que atacó a Stella. La persecución duró minutos, pero culminó con el peor de los escenarios.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Mac odiaba esa llamada, que le recordaba como todo puede cambiar en un segundo, lo cerca que estuvo alguien de su equipo. Y el dia de hoy recibió la llamada de Flack, diciéndole que Stella fue atacada, golpeada en la cabeza y casi ahogada en una piscina, por quien ahora era un posible sospechoso. El viaje hacia el hospital no era largo, pero suficiente para que Mac pensara en lo que podría haber sucedido. Si Stella no hubiera aceptado su sugerencia... realmente él se alegraba de que ella haya ido con Don, y no estuviera sola en ese momento, él jamás podría perdonarse si le sucediera algo.

Al llegar a la sala de urgencias del hospital, se encontró con Aubrey.

-Hola- saludó Mac con una pequeña sonrisa y sorprendido por encontrarse a Aubrey una vez más.

-Hola, tu compañera presenta una leve contusión por el golpe, pero va a estar bien. Le mandare un analgesico para el dolor.

-Gracias.

\- Dudo que quiera permanecer en emergencia, así que haré los papeles para su salida, pero alguien debe vigilar que no presente náuseas, vómitos, o se encuentre somnolienta o confusa, o cualquier otro signo de alarma en la siguientes horas.

-Muy bien, Lo haré- dijo Mac alegremente aceptando sus nuevas tareas.

Stella vio la pequeña interacción de Mac con Aubrey y, aunque él no le había comentado nada acerca de ella, ni cuándo o dónde la había conocido, y si bien ella no era su novia, y él no estaba obligado a decirle nada, un pensamiento estaba rondando su mente. Vio en él, en su rostro, algo sumamente inusual en él. Fue amable, le dedicó una sonrisa, y había algo en sus ojos que había notado incluso en su oficina cuando Aubrey llevó la ropa de Marina. Era evidente que esta no era cualquier mujer, y hasta parecía que estaba comenzando algo entre ellos. Le fue inevitable sentir una punzada de celos…¿Le molestaba? ¿Porqué?

Vio a Mac acercarse y abandonó de inmediato esos pensamientos. Sabiendo lo que él iba a decirle, se apresuró a hablar.

-Antes de que lo menciones, no pienso tomar licencia.

-Ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza, sin embargo, quiero que tomes todo esto con calma.

-Está bien.- Aceptó Stella.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que Mac decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quién era esa mujer?- haciendo referencia, claramente, a Aubrey.

-Es la doctora Aubrey Hunter, la conociste en el laboratorio.- responde Mac un poco confundido.

-Me refiero a quién es realmente- Mac no entendía a qué se refería, así que Stella continúo- Vamos Mac, te conozco, vi cómo la mirabas.

-No es nada, sólo…- dijo un poco avergonzado. Stella le dedicó una mirada. Una de esas que le decía que de nada servía mentirle- Nos conocimos el día de San Patricio en un restaurante, hablamos muy poco, pero luego me llegó una carta de ella diciendo que había tenido un pésimo día y estaba pensando en irse de la ciudad, pero que se quedaría porque al hablar conmigo había encontrado alguien que le dedicó un poco de amabilidad y gentileza- comentó notablemente halagado y con una sonrisa en su rostro- después de eso la invité a cenar en ese mismo restaurante. Sólo eso.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó asombrada- eso es bastante para el gran Mac Taylor- concluyó riendo.

-¿Te sorprende?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Pues sí, no te he visto invitar a alguien desde Peyton.

-Estas cosas me cuestan Stella, no soy bueno para esto, o quizás aún no encuentro a la persona correcta.

Algo se rompió en Stella. Sentía muchas cosas en su interior en este momento. Por un lado estaba feliz porque sabía lo difícil que fue para Mac mantener una relación amorosa después de Claire, ya que su relación con Peyton no funcionó. Realmente merecía alguien que lo amara. Pero por otro lado, le dolió que haya dicho que él no era bueno para estas cosas, él era un gran hombre, y conociendo su relación con Claire, sabía que cualquier mujer sería afortunada de estar con él. Ella quizás. Ella podría ser la persona correcta.

-¿Stella?- Mac la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Mac tu eres un gran hombre, y sí, quizás aún no encuentras a la persona correcta, pero… estoy feliz de que intentes encontrarla en Aubrey. Dale una oportunidad.- dijo con el corazón prácticamente roto, aunque todavía no se podía explicar el por qué.

-No lo sé Stella, sólo salimos una vez, no es suficiente para establecer una relación.

-Si lo sé, pero esta vez no seas tan terco. Te conozco, y por una cosa o por otra te arrepentirás sin antes darle una oportunidad.

-¿Ahora eres experta en relaciones?

-¿Experta?- pregunta Stella irónicamente- Bueno, si dispararle a tu novio en tu departamento en defensa propia y ser usada para poder realizar un plan vengativo en contra de tu mejor amigo es ser experta en relaciones, pues sí, sí lo soy.- concluyó.

Mac notó la ironía y la angustia en lo que dijo. Sabía completamente que Stella sufrió mucho durante todo ese tiempo, aunque ella no lo demostrara, allí estaba el dolor presente. Estar al borde de la muerte en manos de alguien que creías conocer y en quien confiabas y amabas le dejó amargas cicatrices, sabía que una parte de su seguridad en sí misma se había perdido ese día. Y el hecho de ser realmente usada por Andy para que pudiera llegar a él en venganza por la muerte de su hermano fue horrible para ella. Aún así ella estaba aquí, con más fuerza que nunca, era la persona más fuerte y resiliente que conocía, y es una de las cualidades que más destacaba de ella. Difícilmente otras personas las tendrían.

-Quizás tendríamos que salir nosotros dos- dijo riendo para tratar de alegrarla y quitar esos recuerdos de su mente.

Stella río y, cuando estaba por responder, llegó Flack.

-Lo siento chicos, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, todo está bien- dijo Stella, dándole las gracias a Don en silencio por haber evitado que respondiera algo de lo que no estaba segura.

-El hombre que te atacó, ¿estás segura de que fue Tony Dirisa?- preguntó.

-Absolutamente, el padrastro de Marina.

-Hemos emitido boletines con su descripción, todos han sido notificados, aeropuertos, estaciones de trenes y autobuses y también vigilamos su trabajo y las zonas que suele frecuentar- anunció Flack.

-A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, aun no tenemos pruebas que demuestren que Marina no se suicidó- dijo Mac.

-Estoy segura, la mataron porque averiguó algo, el avance del caso al que se refería, encontró al asesino, y éste la encontró a ella.

-Yo apuesto por Dirisa- dijo Flack con seguridad.

-Ya fue una persona de interés cuando Luke Garito desapareció, pero no hubo suficientes pruebas para arrestarlo en aquel entonces.

-Bueno, él estaba en ese departamento por alguna razón.

-Creo que la respuesta a eso está flotando en una piscina- estableció con seguridad Stella.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las horas siguientes involucraron un exhaustivo trabajo por parte de cada integrante del equipo. Stella tenía razón, una de las pistas claves se encontraba en la piscina. Adam registró el lugar y encontró una almohada, la cual había perdido el sospechoso al pelear con ella. Lo que finalmente puso a Tony como sospechoso principal, fue un interesante hallazgo de Lindsay, confirmado con una de sus famosas reconstrucciones. Demostró que uno de los almohadones del departamento de Marina fue usado como silenciador, descartando así la teoría del suicidio, y que si bien Tony se había llevado consigo ese almohadón, había regresado al departamento por el almohadón sano que perdió en la piscina.

Sin embargo, sólo podían probar que Tony había robado el almohadón, aún necesitaban poner el arma en manos del sospechoso.

Eso resultó más difícil, pero las observaciones de Sid y Sheldon sobre estado de la piel de la mano izquierda de Marina en conjunto con el trabajo del matrimonio Messer, lo habían logrado, habían descubierto que Marina sostenía en su mano izquierda la prueba que señalaba a Tony Dirisa como asesino de su hermano.

Danny descubrió junto con Flack que éste pensaba huir de la ciudad y se dirigieron a arruinar sus planes. Mientras tanto, Stella se quedó en su oficina, pensando en cómo las cosas tomaron un giro tan rápido. Observó que sobre su escritorio se encontraba una carta, dirigida a ella, de parte de Marina. Sin titubear, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

Marina le decía que por fin descubrió lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, que ya podía recordar todo. Le explicaba que se trataba de un caso de recuerdos reprimidos, en donde el cerebro borra completamente alguna experiencia traumática que realmente se quiere olvidar y actúa como si nunca hubiera pasado. Su padrastro había matado a su hermano accidentalmente y ella había presenciado todo. Solo que tiempo después, ese recuerdo fue reprimido, y ella comenzó a buscar a su hermano como si hubiera desaparecido. También le decía que, por más que pudiera recordar todo, no tenía intenciones de ir contra su padrastro, sino que lo perdonaría y terminaría con todo. Abandonaría todo.

Flack y Danny arrestaron a Tony y lo llevaron a la estación.

-Fue un accidente- explicó Tony.

-¿De verdad? ¿El almohadón se interpuso entre los dos y el arma se disparó por error?- Preguntó Stella irónicamente.

-Yo jamás le haría daño a Marina.

-Ella confiaba en ti, y tú la mataste.

-Yo no la mate.

-Si lo hiciste- dijo enojada- te diste cuenta de todas las pistas que había encontrado, de las conexiones que había hecho, sabías que estaba cerca de la verdad. Pero lo que no sabías, lo que nadie sabía, es que Marina había cesado su compromiso de buscar a Luke. Finalmente lo estaba dejando ir. El correo electrónico fue confundido con una nota de suicidio solo porque fue encontrada muerta...Escucha sus palabras: "Es hora de que termine con todo, de que me libere, y esta es la única forma que conozco, irme es mi única opción. Tony, somos libres". Ella sabía que eras tú. Entraste en pánico por nada. La mataste por nada.

Pudo ver cómo Tony se maldecía por dentro y trataba de ocultar las lágrimas. El nudo en su garganta volvía a formarse una vez más y se apresuró a salir de allí.

Mac se dirigía a irse del laboratorio, en un horario que para el resto de los mortales sería demasiado tarde, cuando al caminar por el pasillo vio cómo Stella estaba luchando por guardar los papeles, fotos y pruebas del caso en su oficina.

-Stella- llamó Mac. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, pudo ver como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, confirmándose que el caso la había perturbado más que cualquier otro.

-Mac- Susurró, en un tono casi imperceptible. Fue todo lo que consiguió decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta que parecía ahogarla. Su corazón o su alma, o ambos, se habían roto en este caso, ella aún se sentía culpable.

Mac se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla tan fuerte como cuando el caso había empezado. Quizás más. Lo destrozaba verla así. Stella no era una persona que demostrará cuánto le afectaban los casos, pero éste en particular la había golpeado fuerte, la había derrumbado.

Stella se aferró a Mac, necesitaba soltar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, despejarse, dejar de sentirse culpable. Sentía cómo Mac acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza, tratando de calmarla y haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella, que podía apoyarse en él, que él la ayudaría a levantarse.

Cuando se separaron, Mac la miró directo a los ojos vidriosos y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla. En ese momento se dió cuenta de lo realmente importante que era Stella para él. Así como él está ahora, ella ha estado incontables veces a su lado, prestando su valiosa amistad, escuchando, riendo, a veces incluso reprendiendo. En ocasiones solo una mirada le bastaba para saber que ella estaba allí y que lo comprendía. Amaba a esta mujer, la protegería de todo, incluso del dolor que la estaba invadiendo ahora.

-Gracias Mac, por estar aquí- dijo Stella sonriendo, realmente se sentía mejor, su abrazó la llenó de energía y fortaleza.

-¿Bromeas? Tú lo dijiste, 'eso es lo que hacemos, nos cuidamos el uno al otro'- dijo con un destello en los ojos recordando las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dijo a él.

-Pues sí, es verdad.

-Te ayudaré con esto, sólo dame un segundo- dijo y tomó su celular. Le envió un mensaje a Aubrey, con quien tendría una cita al finalizar su turno, y le avisó que no podría ir. Unos minutos más tardes le llegó un mensaje de ella diciendo que no se preocupara, que no le molestaba.

Mac tomó una caja y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había junto con Stella. Al finalizar ella se veía mucho más animada, había recobrado la fuerza y su gran sonrisa volvió a brillar en su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, quedarse con ella había sido la opción correcta. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Quizás ella era la persona correcta.

FIN


End file.
